Fuel reservoirs of this type are frequently referred to in practice as a surge chamber and are known from practice. The known fuel reservoirs are manufactured as a single piece from plastic by injection molding. A mold which is specially matched to the corresponding fuel reservoir is required for this.
However, the fuel tanks of motor vehicles nowadays differ very greatly, for example with regard to shape and size. Furthermore, a differentiation feature of various container bottoms can be, for example, the contact area. Ribs, bayonet-type connections or receptacles for rubber feet are known for this. It is therefore necessary, for different fuel tanks, to provide different fuel reservoirs which each require a dedicated mold for their manufacturing. New fuel tanks therefore require a considerable structural outlay for the corresponding fuel reservoir.